peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 February 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-02-06 ; Comments *AK hands over with a version of Pickin' The Blues, a tune he wishes John would still use. JP ignores this and merely says, “Thanks, Andy – nice shirt”. * Thanks to Tim for the hand-written playlist. Sessions *Meat Beat Manifesto, one and only session. Recorded 1992-12-13. Available on Peel Session (Strange Fruit). *Therapy?, #2. Recorded 1992-11-29. Available on Music Through A Cheap Transistor - The BBC Sessions (Mercury). Tracklisting File a begins at start of show *Camille Howard: 'Ferocious Boogie (Compilation LP-Specialty Legends Of Boogie Woogie)' (Ace) *Loopzone: 'Guilty Of Seduction (12"-Home Is Where The Hartcore Is)' (MFS) ~ & *Therapy?: 'Autosurgery' (Peel Session) & File a ends File b begins *Pulp: Stacks (12" - Razzmatazz) (Gift Records) & :("And a couple more from the record before the end of the show if I don't talk too much." Peel then explains the background of the next one, from son Tom and fellow students at his school.) *Combs Middle School featuring Tom Ravenscroft: Humbug One *Meat Beat Manifesto: Fire No. 9 (Peel Session) @ & *Garnet Silk: Jah Jah Is The Ruler (12") (Star Trail) *Refrigerator: Fan Club Information (7" - Tarantistic Seed Plot Of A World To Come) (Road Cone) *11:30 news (cut out) *Giant Mums: I Wove Myself In (7" - Eyedropper) (Quixotic) & *Sunflowers: Collide (7" - Collide / Something You Said) (Clawfist) & *Limelight: Mens, Mentis (Lex Durus Mix) (12" - Limelight 2) (Fax +49-69/450464) & :(JP: "It's bragging and you'll think less of me for telling, but I was just voted the #2 DJ in Germany in Spex magazine. I only tell you this because in the #3 position was Terminator X! Reverence is what I demand from you!") *Therapy?: Totally Random Man (Peel Session) & *PJ Harvey: Rid Of Me (Solo Demo) (Cass - Vox Elite) (Vox Magazine) # *11:59: Got The Ticket (12" - Ruff Life EP) (Ticking Time Records) *Fall: The Mixer (LP - Shift-Work) (Fontana) (Phantom Fifty #41) & File b '''ends during above track '''File c begins *Meat Beat Manifesto: Soul Driver (Peel Session) @ & *Pulp: Inside Susan (12" - Razzmatazz) Gift GIF 6 # & *Skatta: Dress Back (7") Steely & Clevie *Junk Orange: Swimming With Sharks (7") Topical Fruit TF-001 & *Reload: Birth Of A Disco Dancer (12" - The Reload EP) Evolution EVO001 % *Therapy?: Bloody Blue (session) % *Supercharger: Buzz Off (album - Goes Way Out) Estrus ES127 *Voorhees: Pressure (v/a 7" - Consolidation (A UK Hardcore Compilation EP.)) Armed With Anger AWA02 % *Meat Beat Manifesto: Drop (Peel Session'') @'' *Higsons: Conspiracy (7") Waap WAAP 2 *Sanchez: Get Ready (Version) (7" - Get Ready) Digital-B *Strawberry Story: Think Of Me (12" - The Man With The Stereo Hands) Vinyl Japan TASKCD11 % File c ends *Pulp: Razzmatazz (12") Gift GIF 6 ¤ # *Transform: Transformation (Original 3rd Transformation Club Mix) (12" - Transformixed E.P.) See Saw SW 92016 % *Flying Saucer Attack: Soaring High (7" Soaring High) FSA Records fsa6 §''' *news *Unwound: Kandy Korn Rituals (7" Kandykornritualsagainsthatingind) Kill Rock Stars KRS205 '''§ *Unwound: Against (7" Kandykornritualsagainsthatingind) Kill Rock Stars KRS205 §''' *Captain Beefheart: Kandy Korn '''§ *Pulp: 59 Lyndhurst Grove (Single Razzmatazz) Gift Records GIF6 §''' *Orange Sky: The Affect Of Oxygen-Deficiency / Epitaph (12" Aeronautics EP) Toxikk Trakks ‎TOX10 '''% *news File e 'begins *Therapy?: Pile Of Bricks (session) % *Arthur: When Being Begins (7") Target TGT008 *''John is waiting for (yet another) release date for In Session Tonight *Terracal: Look Good Gal (version) (7" - Look Good Gal) Colin Fat *ST 37: Taboo Down Under (7" - Taboo / Hoodoo) Noiseville Overthere NOISEVILLE #38 *Salt Chunk Mary: You Can't Hang (7" - Holiday Ham Tips) Cubist Productions CUBE 43 *Salt Chunk Mary: Weasels (7" - Holiday Ham Tips) Cubist Productions CUBE 43 *Speedbumps: () Tube Alloy *Meat Beat Manifesto: Radio Babylon (session) @ % *Mav Cacharel Et Le Groupe Kebo: Bouler Moteur (album - Mav Cacharel Et Le Groupe Kebo) Gefraco 31002-1 '''File e ends at end of show Tracks marked # available on file 2) Peel February 1993 Tracks marked @ available on file 1) Best Of Peel Vol 57. Tracks marked # available on file 2). Tracks marked ~ available on file 3). Tracks marked & available on file 4). Tracks marked % available on file 5). Tracks marked §''' are not currently available File ;Name *a) 1993-06-02 JP L349b *b) Peel-1993-02-06 (incomplete) *c) 1993-02-06 Peel Show L406a.mp3 *e) 1993-02-06 Peel Show L406b.mp3 *1) best of peel vol 57 part 2 (with introductions) *2) 1993-02-xx Peel February 1993.mp3 *3) John Peel tape no.53 side a *4) John Peel tape no.53 side b *5) John Peel tape no.54 side a ;Length *a) 00:10:30 *b) 00:46:43 *c) 00:43:14 *e) 00:35:36 *1) 47:03 (5:07 to 24:38) *2) 44:09 (7:19-19:56) (from 16:19 unique) *3) 45:56 (from 42:58) (unique) *4) 45:48 *5) 46:00 (to 33:01) (9:54-24:17 unique) ;Other *a) File created from L349b of SL Tapes, digitised by '''ML. *b) File created from L367 of SL Tapes, digitised by ML. *c, e) Files created from L406 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB (Weatherman22). *1) From Best Of Peel Vol 57. Many thanks to Mike. *2) Created from SB934 and SB953 of Weatherman22's Tapes Peel February 1993 *3,4) From DW Tape 53. Many thanks to Dweemis *5) From DW Tape 54. Many thanks to Dweemis ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Download *c, e) Mooo *1) Mooo *2) Mediafire *3-5) Youtube Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:One For Ken